Fake Swords
by jjjc
Summary: Lucy Pevensie: Just somthing I came up with while I had writers block for other stories. Lucy meets a boy with toy sword, and is surpised to find it isn't real. Please R&R. Rated K plus only bacause it mentions fighting.


**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, not even Tommie!** **Well... he's based on a real person...** **The things used or mentioned in this are :** **Narnia**, **Aslan, Helen Pevensie**,** Peter** **Pevensie**, **Edmund Pevensie**, **Lucy Pevensie**, **Jacob C., London, Harry Potter...sort of... Etc., Etc.**  
.

" Fake Swords"

Lucy, recently having returned to England from her beloved Narnia, was lying down on the slide in the new children's playground in London, where her mother, Helen, had sent her in hopes that she might have a bit of entertainment with children her own age.

Though, Lucy knew, it was only to get her out of the way. She sighed, wishing Helen could depend on her, she was 24 after all! But her mother saw her as a child, someone who could be a bother, something to spoil, and other ridiculous things.

She glanced around at her supposed peers, minors with ages ranging from 7 to 11. Edmund was there to, and he was lucky, he was engaged in a mock sword fight, (fought with wooden swords) with a good amount of neighborhood boys that had happened to decide to all bring their toy swords that day. Contrary to the popular toy guns that many boys played with. Lucy had soon grown bored of watching and supporting her brother, the boys weren't a match for him anyway, he wasn't hardly trying but he was still winning, every time. Surprisingly none of them got tired of losing, and were eager for another chance to challenge the champion.

Tommie Parker, a rather obnoxious boy that lived only a block away from the Pevensie's, walked up to her swinging his toy sword recklessly.  
" 'allo Pevensie." he grinned.  
Lucy stared at the sword in his hands, it was remarkably realistic, painted unlike the other children's swords,a thin blade,  
and for a short moment Lucy thought it WAS real, with the paint glinting off the sun.  
Tommie tapped her with the hilt, which was painted black. Surprising him, she grabbed it and pointed it at his throat.  
He gasped, shocked.  
"Wha-?"  
Lucy made a slashing movement with the toy, which, being wood, didn't do a thing to Tommie.  
Even though she hadn't ever intended to harm him, and would have been horrified if she had, Lucy still felt a little disappointed at the flimsiness of the weapon.  
" Why didn't it slit his throat Aslan?" She whispered softly, missing her home all the more.  
Unfortunately, Tommie heard her and thought the question was directed at him.  
"It's a FAKE sword Lucy." He answered, rolling his eyes. "It's not supposed to slit throats."  
Lucy fought the urge to grin, she cocked her head, looking innocently curious.  
"But why on earth would you want a fake sword?"  
He stared at her, not able to think up a reply for a moment.  
"Um..." He stammered. " To... practice?..."  
She shook her head, his shoulders slumped.  
" But if you're practicing with a fake sword you'll only learn to use a fake sword, and that won't do you any good. No, toy swords have no balance, and you need do become aware of balance, a real sword would serve you much better."  
"How do you know so much about swords?" Tommie asked.  
Lucy frowned. "Err... my brothers learned all about weapons in the country, I paid attention from time to time."  
" And guns?" the boy said eagerly. " You learned about guns?"  
Lucy made a face. "I hate guns." She stood up.  
Tommie soon realised his mistake. "Oh, neither do I," he lied. "Er... could you tell me about swords?"  
She smiled at him. He was being much more polite that usual.  
"Sure," she said. "there's lots to know..."

Surprisingly to the rest of the London children, Lucy Pevensie soon became friends, though they weren't too close.  
It had commonly been know that before she'd been evacuated Lucy'd been bullied and teased by Tommie often.  
He was still obnoxious in many ways, but less so, and he often defended the smaller children in the neighborhood.  
When he set off to university, Tommie studies ancient weaponry and cultures, becomeing a history professor in later years.

True, you can't share knocking out a twelve foot mountain troll without becoming friends, but you can also start liking one another wiith fake swords.

A/N: Urg... the ending's lame I know, to Harry Potter haters the last bit about the troll refers to chapter ten Halloween page 179 of the American hard back version of the "Sorcerer's (or Philosopher's) Stone". I know it has nothing to do with Narnia, but I really like those 4 lines in the book and I just reread it for the 20'Th time. I was seriously considering putting a bit about spending a year with Caspian in there, but it would just make it worse. I need to finish writing chapter two of Merlin and the Pevensies, but whenever I get up to get a glass of water or something someone jumps on my computer and deletes it. This just jumped into my mind, and I figured, why not?


End file.
